turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Paul
Paul comes from the Roman family name Paulus, which meant "small" or "humble" in Latin. Characters known only as Paul: :Paul the Apostle, historical religious figure referenced in Gunpowder Empire and less significantly in other works. :Paul (Islands in the Sea), a monk in "Islands in the Sea". :Paul (In the Presence of Mine Enemies), a German soldier and minor character in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Paul (They'd Never), an alien in "They'd Never--". :Paul (The War That Came Early), a French soldier and minor character in The War That Came Early: The Big Switch. :Walrus (The Mammyth) aka Paul, a sentient pinniped in "The Mammyth". Monarchs named Paul: :Pope John Paul I, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". :Pope John Paul II, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". Characters with the first name Paul: :Paul Andersen, a U.S. soldier in The Great War. :Paul Finley, a fishmonger and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Paul Gauguin, historical artist referenced in The Great War: American Front. :Paul Josef Goebbels, historical Nazi figuring in a number of works. :Paul Gomes, a retailer and POV in ''Curious Notions''. :Paul Harteck, historical physicist appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Paul Heusinger, minor fictional character in American Empire: Blood and Iron. :Paul Higgins, an alias used by fictional POV terrorist Jürgen Voss in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Paul von Hindenburg, historical German marshal and president referenced in American Empire: Blood and Iron and The War That Came Early: West and East. :Paul Klein, a terminally ill infant in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Paul Ludwig Ewald von Kleist, historical German general appearing in "Ready for the Fatherland". :Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, historical German general referenced in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Paul Linebarger aka Cordwainer Smith, historical author referenced in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Paul de Man, a historical literary critic referenced in "Deconstruction Gang". :Paul Mantarakis, a POV character in the Southern Victory series. :Paul Renouvin, fictional French soldier, minor character in The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Paul Schmidt, historical German diplomat appearing in Worldwar and The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Paul Tilak, fictional hairy elephant driver appearing in A Different Flesh section "The Iron Elephant". :Paul Werber, a Certified Public Accountant and minor character in Supervolcano: Things Fall Apart. Characters with the middle name of Paul: :John Paul Jones, historical navy captain referenced in The Guns of the South and The Great War: American Front. :John Paul Kling, a POV character in "Hoxbomb". :Jean-Paul Sartre, historical French writer referenced in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". Characters with the first name of Pavel, Russian version of Paul: :Pavel Gordeyev, a soldier in The Hot War: Armistice. :Pavel Gryzlov, a Soviet tank gunner and minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Pavel Koniev, a space merchant in the Earthgrip section "6+." :Pavel Serafimov, fictional character from "The Irvhank Effect." Characters with the first name of Pablo, Spanish version of Paul: :Pablo (Alpha and Omega), a waiter and minor character in Alpha and Omega. :Pablo (The House of Daniel), a pitcher and minor character in The House of Daniel. :Pablo (Ruled Britannia), a soldier and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Pablo Picasso, historical painter referenced in The Great War: American Front. :Pablo Ramirez, a character in "Getting Real." Characters with the first name of Paolo, Italian version of Paul: :Paolo Crespi, a Hoxha Polytechnic student and minor character in ''The Gladiator''. :Paolo Salgari, an investigator in Through Darkest Europe. Characters with the first name of Pavlo, an Eastern European form of Paul: :Pavlo, fictional character in Agent of Byzantium section "Unholy Trinity". People with the first name of Poul, Danish version of Paul: :Poul Anderson, author who created the scenario of Turtledove's "The Man who Came Late". Miscellaneous similar names: :Paalo, a Kuusaman mage and minor character in Out of the Darkness. :Pauljuu, an Inca nobleman in "The Pugnacious Peacemaker". Characters have feminine versions of the name Paul: :Paula (In the Presence of Mine Enemies), a thief and minor character in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Paulette Archambault, minor fictional character in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :Paulina Koch, a politician and POV in Noninterference. :Pauline Pfeiffer, historical American journalist, referenced as the ex-wife of Ernest Hemingway in "Cayos in the Stream." :Paula Shaffer, central character of "Hatching Season". Surnames containing Paul: :Friedrich Paulus, historical German Field Marshal referenced in After the Downfall. :Sergei Pavlov, fictional Russian diplomat in ''The Two Georges''. :Poulsen, fictional Los Angeles mayor, minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. Place names: :Peterpaulandia Province, a subdivision of Detina in The War Between the Provinces. :Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Russia, figuring in The Hot War. :St. Paul's Cathedral, famous London landmark, figuring in a number of works. Things: :USS John Paul Jones, fictional US Navy vessel in The Great War: American Front. :Popping Paula, a land mine in Settling Accounts. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation